


What They Don't Know

by polarispluie



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott is a cute barista, Fluff, M/M, lucas is jealous, the girls are oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarispluie/pseuds/polarispluie
Summary: The girls are just trying to set Manon up with the cute barista behind the counter, but Lucas isn’t having any of it.





	What They Don't Know

“Manon he’s _definitely_ staring at you.” The girls and Lucas had decided to get something to eat on a sunny Saturday at a local cafe. From the moment they walked in Alexia and Daphné had been gawking at and giggling about the person behind the register. He was tall and slim with wild hair and stormy blue eyes, when they had ordered he flashed them a bright smile and you could hear the swooning sighs they had let out. Lucas was the last to order and he gave the barista a smile before heading off to the table the girls were at.

“Girl, you _have_ to get his number. Do you see him? If not, I’m going in.” Alexia reached over the table to lightly slap the other girl on the arm. Manon bat her hand away with a light flush on her cheeks.

“Really? I mean he’s cute, but should I really do it?” She glanced over at the worker and snapped her eyes away when she caught his eyes. She placed her hand on Lucas beside her and squeezed.

“Maybe you shouldn’t, you _just_ had a bad date last week.” Lucas shrugged and glanced at all the girls who had a confused look on their faces.

“But that means that now she can get over that. Come on Lucas he’s _gorgeous_ , this is what Manon _needs_.” Emma squinted as the boy huffed. 

“I’m just _saying,_ maybe she doesn’t want a date.”

 _“_ Are you kidding me Lucas? She’s been whining about getting a boyfriend for a month now.”

“Just… not him, okay?”

“Why not, he’s perfect for her!”

“He _is,_ Lucas. And we needa get this girl a man!” Someone beside their table cleared their throat and everyone whipped their head up to see the gorgeous boy standing there with food.

“Hi, here’s everything for you guys!” The worker began setting the stuff on the table when Daphné spoke up. “We come here all the time, but I don’t think we’ve ever seen you? What’s your name?”

The boy tucked the tray under his arm as he finished setting everything down. “Oh, I usually work nights before closing and early mornings. I’m Eliott.” He flashed his smile and glanced at Manon’s side of the table, his smile growing impossibly wider. Emma, Daphné, and Alexia practically had hearts in their eyes, Imane raised her eyebrows and chuckled at how ridiculous the girls were being, and Lucas was just quietly scowling at all of them, keeping his eyes away from Eliott.

“Nice to meet you Eliott, say, our girl Manon over here has just been discussing about how no one seems to want to date her, can you tell her how utter bullshit that is? I mean, look at her, who wouldn’t wanna kiss this beautiful face?” Emma reached out to squish Manon’s cheeks but was quickly slapped away by her blushing friend, mumbling, _Jesus, don’t make me sound so **desperate**_ **.** All the girls looked to Eliott for his answer while Lucas sat there and burned holes into the boy’s head with his glare.

Eliott glanced at Lucas and something flashed in his eyes before turning to Manon with a crinkly-eyed smile. “Yeah. Really beautiful. Don’t know how you don’t have a boyfriend yet.” Everyone heard Lucas scoff but chose to ignore it in favor of watching Manon and Eliott. The girl quickly looked down at her lap and started fidgeting with her napkin before looking back at Eliott with a smile.

“She really is, how about going on a date with her?”

“Daphné!” Manon practically shrieked at the blonde’s blunt question. Imane and Emma started laughing at the look on Eliott’s face while Lucas gave a surprised squeak with his mouth agape.

Eliott stood there shocked for a second before chuckling and gazing at Manon. “I’m really flattered, truly. You seem great, but I’m in a relationship at the moment.” He gave an apologetic smile as his eyes flitted past the girl for second before looking back to her. “I should really get back to work, it was nice meeting all of you, thank you for the entertainment.” He gave a parting wave and spun on his heel, going back to behind the counter and beginning to clean some utensils.

Imane sighed and began to eat. “Daph that was way too forward, you scared him.” The blonde blushed, picking up her fork and moving her food around the plate. “Sorry Manon, I really thought this would work out.”

Manon gave Daphné a pat on the arm, “It’s fine babe, I’ll find a good one soon.” As she said this she turned to Lucas and gave him a smirk. “Speaking of, our little boy here has someone but refuses to tell anyone about it.” Manon pushed her bottom lip out in a pout.

Emma clutched at her heart and gasped “Lucas! You’re getting some dick and haven’t _told_ us? The _audacity_.”

Lucas turned bright red and shushed her “Shut the fuck _up_ , you’re so _loud_.” He glanced at the register for a quick second before rubbing a hand over his face. “It’s new, we only became ‘official’ two weeks ago.”

Daphné squealed and started bouncing in her seat, “Oh my GOD! What’s his name? What does he do? How old is he? How tall is he? Is he pretty?”

Lucas grimaced and shook his head, “You’ll find out soon I promise.” He picked up his sandwich and began to eat while the girls kept pestering him with questions.

“Do you really wanna meet him that bad?”

“ _Yes_!” All the girls shrieked and Lucas rolled his eyes at them.

“Fine, okay you can meet him. Today.”

“Oh my god, when?” Lucas glanced past Manon, a bright smile taking over his features.

“In a bit.” Lucas said as he continued eating. The girls shrugged and slipped into silence as they all picked up their food.

After a little while everyone was done eating and they just sat there talking. “You got an ETA on lover boy Lucas?”

Lucas lifted his head and looked towards the front of the cafe before nodding, “Yeah, right now.”

“Long time no see.” A voice behind Manon spoke up and heads whipped to see Eliott standing in casual clothes instead of his apron. All the girls sat there confused until realization slowly hit them.

Lucas stood up and walked over to the taller boy, smiling up at him. Eliott placed his hands on both of Lucas’ cheeks, giving him a gentle kiss. “Hi baby, how was your day?”

Lucas hummed and shrugged his shoulders “It was good, spent it with the girls. Didn’t do much else.”

“So you led them to _my_ cafe just so you can see me? Babe, you’re so _cute_!” Lucas scowled and pulled away from Eliott’s embrace.

“That’s it, I’m breaking up with you.”

“Baby, nooooooo.” Eliott made grabby hands for his boyfriend but they were dodged.

The girls just started at them with wide eyes because what the _fuck_. This was the guy they were just trying to set up with Manon, who was practically Lucas’ _sister_.

Imane cleared her throat for attention, raising her eyebrows when Lucas gave her a sheepish look. “So, uh. This is my boyfriend, Eliott. Thank you so very much for trying to pawn him off on Manon, much appreciated.”

Daphné at least had the decency to look embarrassed, Alexia licked her lips and smirked. “Well _that’s_ a threesome I wouldn’t mind being in.”

“Oh my fucking _god_ , you’re a fucking _heathen_. We’re _leaving_.” Lucas started tugging at Eliott’s hand while the boy waved. laughing out a _nice to meet you_ over his shoulder before his boyfriend ripped the door open and sprinted outside.

The girls all looked at each other and doubled over in laughter. “Well, at least he’ll be less grumpy now that he’s getting dick.”

“ _ **Emma!"**_

**Author's Note:**

> These boys really need to learn how to stop giving people heart attacks.
> 
> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr @ [polarispluie](https://polarispluie.tumblr.com)


End file.
